Education
by ShirinGM
Summary: " Stop crying..", the bat said, making the little girl even more cry. " You're not good with children, are you? " A story about Batman and Superman finding a little girl.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: OK, ummm...hi everyone xD This is my first fanfiction ever, so I hope you'll enjoy it xD My english is not the best but...you'll understand it xD And could you please calm down!? O_o I already changed the category! I made a mistake, well sorry! O-o

**_Education_**

The night was cold in Gotham City. Batman stood on the roof of a Skyscraper when he suddenly heard a loud clang and whimper from a little alley. He made his way.

A little girl, maybe seven years old, walked down the empty alley. She looked around, trying to keep her voice down. When she suddenly saw two glowing eyes watching her, and a dark figure rising, she started screaming and crying.

Batman actually didn't know what to do. He just took a step back.

"You're not good with children, are you?" a mischievous voice. Superman hovered behind the bat with a charming and radiant smile.

"My appearance is supposed to be like that." Batman glared at the sunny-boy while he walked towards the little girl. Bowing down to the little one he said softly, "Hush, little girl... " she looked up, with big dark brown eyes. "..little raccoon." he corrected himself and smiled his shiny smile.

Superman lifted her with his arms, grinned charmingly, "He is actually a fluffy bat.", and earned a glare from the bat.

The girl sniffed and tried to calm down. She looked to Batman, who failed in trying to look not so scary. Superman walked with her towards the scary man. Pressing herself to Superman, she expressed her fear. "Now, now...look. He is harmless."

"Don't talk like I'm a dog." the dark knight said with his bass voice.

The girl stared at him for a while. Batman twitched for a second, when she suddenly lifted her hand to reach his face, but he stayed in place. He thought it would be better not to move. She narrowed her hand with her eyes, to his chin, then his cheek. Her touch was very light it almost tickled the man. Batman stared at her eyes.

"See? He is nice." Superman said suddenly with a chuckle.

The girl immediately took her hand back and buried her smiling and blushing face in the shoulder of the other man, looking in Batman's eyes. Superman just had to laugh.

"So, where are your parents, raccoon?", he asked looking down to his shoulder.

She looked at him for a while. After realizing what she was asked, she started looking around with a strained face.

Batman analyzed her behavior and asked, "Do you have parents?"

Superman looked at him in surprise. The girl turned to him and stared in his blue eyes. Batman peeked to Superman, "Let's take her to the orphans home."

Superman's feet distanced from the ground, " Shall I carry you? "

The bat passed him, looking straight forward.

"No."

He pressed a button and his car drove around the corner. The man of steel smiled over his stubbornness and sighed. Flying way up to the sky, the little girl pressed herself nearer to the man, and started trembling. Superman looked down, "Afraid of high?"

She nodded slowly. Without saying anything he turned himself to the back. The girl was now sitting on him, like on a flying carpet. Looking down on Gotham City, she widened her eyes. The city could be beautiful.

Noticing her excitement, Superman smiled delightful. Her sparkling eyes met the ones of Superman. "Still afraid?" he asked, doubting to receive a yes. She shook her head and smiled a wide smile.

Batman leaned on his car in front of the orphanage. 'What's taking him so long... Why is he even here?'

A little poke pulled him out of his thoughts. "Sorry, she is afraid of high, I needed to slow down a bit." Batman looked at him as if he didn't care, but he knew exactly that out of no reason, he did care.

"So, how are we going to do this? Knocking and waking everyone?", Superman gazed to the orphanage. Looking back at Batman, he raised an eyebrow, wondering why suddenly one of his mouth angels were curling.


	2. Chapter 2

Standing in the room of one of the persons in charge, Superman's hand met his face, "Couldn't we just have knock..." he whispered a bit too loud.

Miss Clare woke up with a snore. She was an old lady with silver curls. "Miss Clare , Batman started.

"What? Who is there!?", the woman sat up and searched with her eyes in the dark.

"Please calm down." Superman turned the light on. The lady pulled up her blanket in surprise.

"We found a girl", he placed the little one on her two feet. "when she was walking alone outside. It looks like she doesn't have any parent, but we are not sure."

When Miss Clare looked at the little girl, she hid behind Superman's big tight. Miss Clare had to smile "Of course, but right now I can't bring her into a room, it would wake the other kids, and I don't think she would like to be alone... "

Superman looked down at the girl. He though of another way.

"She could sleep in my bed.", Miss Clare offered.

The girl made herself invisible, by hiding even more behind the big leg. "Would you like that? Sleeping in Miss Clare's bed? She is a nice woman, I promise." he smiled down.

She just shook her head. Batman turned to Superman and said softly, "Maybe you can stay here with her." Well, that was at least an idea.

"Alright." he squatted down. "How about we sleep here together?". She didn't response, just looked around in the room and met met Superman's gaze. " Looks like she doesn't mind. " he said to the man standing next to him, "May we, Miss Clare?"

Miss Clare stood up, "I'm just going to get some blankets." and left the room.

Batman made some steppes backwards before he turned around to leave, when he suddenly heard a little howl. Confused, he turned back and looked at the girl, who was pleading with her big dark eyes.

Superman's ears rose from his big smile, when he saw that. That girl actually liked the dark knight! He tried to hide his smile, but he couldn't.

Batman looked at her, "What?", she kept staring with her sad brown eyes, "What do you want?". It was silent until Superman broke out with a little laugh. The other man kept staring at the girl, who was just looking at him.

He didn't want to lose against the sparkling eyes, there was_ no way_ he would stay just because of this little girl.

* * *

When Miss Clare came back, she was surprised about the two man sitting on the ground, leaning at the wall. The little one was sleeping on Superman's chest, using Batman's cape as blanket, also covering the two man. Batman looked a bit grimly, not believing that he actually stayed. Superman sighed satisfied.

"I guess, you won't need them anymore.", she lied them down next to the two man.

"Thanks ma'am." Superman said content.

The next day, the two man were gone. What's left was a little girl buried in blankets.

"Are you sure we should have left without saying goodbye?", Superman floated next to the walking bat.

"It's better this way." he said short.

The sunny-boy sighed and flew away, back home. Batman watched him making his way.


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks later, Bruce became curious. Sometimes he wasn't even noticing that he was thinking about the little raccoon. Maybe it wasn't that good that they didn't say goodbye.

' Don't think nonsense. '

46 minutes later, he parked in front of the orphanage. Hoping that not too many people were around. He got out of the car. Bruce Wayne adopting a Child, searching for a heritage! Would be a wonderful headline. As if Dick and Tim weren't enough.

He rang, went in and looked around a bit. Many children were playing in a colorful room. And there she was. Sitting alone, drawing with some felt tip pencils. She was wearing a white dress, a total contrast to her, dark hair, eyes and olive skin.

Miss Clare came around the corner, "Mr. Wayne? How can I help you?" she was surprised to see him, but not honored. He started liking the woman.

"I was just curious about this place. I want to know my City, Miss Clare.", he said with a charming smile.

Miss Clare rose her brow in confuse, "I see..."

Bruce looked back to the girl, "What's wrong with her?"

Miss Clare followed his gaze, "Oh, she is kind of new here. She was brought here two weeks ago, if I told you from whom, you wouldn't believe me." she smiled amused.

"I wouldn't?" Bruce grinned daring, acting unknowing.

"Superman and Batman." she said widening her smile.

Bruce rose an brow, " hat is really unbelievable." he said chuckling.

"Yes..." miss Clare's smile disappeared, "she is a bit difficult. She refuses to eat, talk, or sleep."

Bruce's face turned serious. "She keeps drawing pictures of Superman and Batman, but nothing else. This morning we had to force her to drink her water. It was a mess."

"May I talk to her?" he said suddenly. Miss Clare looked at him, "You...um..." she looked to the little girl. "If you think you can achieve something with that. Go on."

A few minutes later he sat in front of the girl, who was just ignoring him. She didn't even look up once. The other children were curious about the man, talking about him, playing again, staring at him, then playing again, but she didn't care.

"You like batman?" he asked after a while. The girl stopped drawing the dark knight for a second, but then continued. She peeked at him, catching a picture of his chin, then continued. After a while she peeked again, meeting his eyes. Suddenly she stopped drawing. Turning her face to the man, she stared in his eyes. His familiar blue eyes. She reached out for his face, and touched his chin.

Bruce swallowed at the touch. How smart could a little girl be? She lied her hand on his cheek. Taking back her hand to draw with it, Bruce realized that she was the calm one. He stared at her until she sneezed, a cute little sneeze.

"What's your name?" Bruce asked with a soft voice.

"Shiro", she said short. Bruce was surprised when he heard her voice for the first time. It was a high and subdued one.

"Shiro? That's an exciting name. Do you know what it means "

She looked up at him, "White."

He could see it. He could see this picture of the Dark Knight and the little White Angel facing each other. It excited him.

"Beautiful." he muttered, looking into her dark eyes. The girl watched her hand drawing, as if it was doing it by hisself, "Do you want to take me with you?". He kept staring at her. When he didn't answer, Shrio stopped to look at him.

"No."


	4. Chapter 4

Three days later, Clark Kent walked into the orphanage. Pushing up his glasses, he asked Miss Clare, if he was allowed to talk with the little Shiro for a little bit. Miss Clare was a bit surprised. For a girl, who wasn't into social connection, she was really popular. She was a bit suspicious about Clark, but after a shy and charming smile from him, she allowed him to enter the Playroom. Clark didn't need to search for long, she was coming to HIM.

"Did you come to take me with you?", she asked with a cute little smile. He noticed her dimples for the first time. He squatted down and smiled back, "What a funny way to say hello." She looked down in embarrassment and faintly said hello to the older one, who had to laugh about her behavior. It was what he expected from her, that's what made him happy. "You really want to go with a stranger?", he asked kidding.

"No, I want to go with you.", she corrected him, exactly knowing what she wanted. Superman was fascinated from the girl. Tell me, how old are you?", he was curious. She looked like nine, couldn't be older than ten years. "I'm eight."

"You say big things for an eight years old girl." he watched the girl sitting down on a little red chair. "A woman told me that, if I tell the people the short and direct truth, they can't understand me wrong, and will listen to me. And I do want that someone listens to me.", she looked like she wasn't all sure about what she said, but she knew it was right.

"You like talking?", the hero in disguise asked laughing.

The girl smiled as response and kept the eye contact. After seconds of staring, she opened her mouth. "You are not going to take me with you, are you?", she asked, trying to keep her smile on. Clark pressed his lips together and swallowed. He looked around for a bit, but knew it wouldn't be good if he would just ignore her question.

"I can't, I am a very busy man..", he said with a sad smile. The girl turned away and took a pencil, "So you have to leave now?", it wasn't a question, it was a statement, as if she knew from the beginning where this conversation would lead to. Clark stood up. "Well, good luck little raccoon. , he murmured walking out. Roaming around in Gotham City, he tought about his little raccoon. NO,_ the_ little raccoon. It wasn't _his_ little raccoon. Not at all.

"What are you doing here?", he heard a deep charming voice next to him. Bruce was sitting in his limousine. "I could ask you the same.", the sunny-boy responded smiling, "Aren't you the busy billionaire?". Bruce beckoned him, "Shall I drive you home?". Clark raised a brow, "You mean, if Alfred shall drive me home?", he wanted to tease him, but somehow he wasn't good at it.

"Just get in."

* * *

Two days later, Clark was walking trough the streets of Metropolis. ' It's late, but I could still...', he hurried in an empty alley, made sure that nobody was around and took off his clothes. When he flew over Gotham City, he could see Batman leaving a few cops with two, as clowns masked, man. He didn't intend to interrupt him, so he just flew straight to the orphanage.

' What's he doing here...? ' Batman gazed up. He could imagine what the sunny-boy was up to, and entered his vehicle. Superman floated in front of the orphanage. When the window was opened he hid around the corner. It was the little one. She sat down on the ledge and stared up to the sky. Staring into her now black eyes, the hero didn't know how to feel.

" Will you keep staring at me? ", she said suddenly. Superman was surprised. Did she really see him? He wanted to fly towards her, when he suddenly heard steps. A dark figure came out of the shadow, he watched Batman tapping into moonlight. The girl looked down, and smiled, her eyes sparkling in happiness. Superman was surprised, their first meeting wasn't the best one, but by now she seemed to really like him. Batman glanced to the hero, who looked back at him, before floating into the light. The girl turned her head to him and for a moment, she smiled even wider, but then it disappeared, like the sparkling in her eyes. " Why are you two here? "

The man of steel raised a brow and glanced to the bat, who was staring at the girl. " Why are you still awake? it's 10 pm. ", Batman said, ignoring her question. " You didn't answer my question. " she looked into his hiding eyes. The few silent second seemed endless long. " We were around and thought we could- "Superman started.

" Don't. ", she interrupted. " I don't want you to look after me. I don't need you to look after me. " The man of steel was surprised, " What's so wrong about that? "

" You are not my father. ", she answered short.

Batman watched the scene, somehow he could understand what she was trying to say, but somehow, " That doesn't matter.." , it was stupid.

" It does! ", she shouted at him " You didn't want to take me with you either! ". Batman kept staring at her, not showing his surprise. Superman didn't expect that either, the shouting didn't suit her.

" Go to bed, Shiro. ", the bat said, turned and walked off. This couldn't happen. Exposed by a little girl.

Superman didn't really get what just happened, but this was going a totally wrong direction. When the girl jumped down from the ledge into her room, he took her from her waist, out of the room. Shiro grabbed his shoulders, while they flew up over the City. For a long while, they didn't speak, they just floated above the city.

" Do you feel lonely? ", Superman asked careful. She looked down at the town and shook her head, " Not when you are here. " The man felt flattered but somehow uncomfortable. Both of them knew, that he couldn't take her with him either. He guessed, that she already figured out that he was the man who visited her two days ago. Maybe she already knew it, when he entered the room.

" You can understand, why we can't adopt you, can you? ", he gazed up to the sky, letting out a sigh.

" I don't want to.."

" But you do. " they looked at each other. Heavenly, pure blue met mighty and glory black. " You are going to be a beautiful woman, raised by kind and loving parents. "

" I don't want to hear it. " she murmured. Superman couldn't understand why she was so attached to him, neither why he was. He looked down. Cars, buildings, people, more cars, more buildings, more people, lights, everywhere. And one dark spot. ' There he is. ', he flew down, slowly.

" What do you want? ", the deep and rough voice growled before he could say anything. Shiro peeked at him for a moment. Superman could see in her eyes, that she wanted him to look at her. " Why is the girl with you? ", the bat asked after he didn't get an answer from the other man. The red caped man walked towards him. " I want you to help me. ", Batman didn't show his surprise, but he had to admit himself that these words pleased him in one way, in the other not a bit. He knew what the other man needed. " I can't help you. You said it yourself: I am not good with children. "

_to be continued_


	5. Chapter 5

Clark had brought her back to her room. She hadn't been too happy about the end of the discussion.

" Pa, do you comprehend the people, who can't care for a child, but still get themselves one, just because they want? ". His father glanced trough his glasses to him. He was obviously surprised by the question. " Well, I can understand them, but it ain't good. " He cleared his throat. " If you aren't living in the right living conditions, it would be unfair towards the child. "

" But how can they take responsibility for that? ", Clark leaned forward in curiosity. When his ma walked out of the kitchen, he leaned back again.

" They just want to love their child. There are rich people out there, buying themselves children, because of all their business they feel lonely. They don't have much time for their children, but if they do, they love them as much as they can. Do you understand? ", his mother smiled at him.

Clark thought about Bruce. " I don't know. ", he answered his mother sighing.

" But why do you ask? ", his father asked suspicious and caring.

" Hm? " , he raised an asking brow," Oh, no! Not what you think! "

" You know, you can always talk with us. "

" I know, it's really nothing. "

His mother turned back to the kitchen, " Don't worry, we trust you. "

* * *

It rained in Gotham City. Acid rain. Nice idea Joker. Not really creative, but nice. The people were running into the buildings, hiding under roofs. Bruce Wayne was the only, the crazy one, leaving his Manor. Not that he would give himself a choice. His vehicle was cutting the drops, while racing through the town. The Bat was back in action.

He frowned, " This damn alien. " and increased his pace.

Superman was flying towards the chocolate fabric. Landing on the roof, he noticed the bat claw on the edge. He smiled, narrowing his hand trough his wet hair. The Bat glanced at him," I can handle that alone. "

" Maybe, but I thought a little help won't hurt. ", _except your pride..._

They opened the window. " You don't have to use the wire, I can carry you. ", the sunny-boy said, raising a brow. Landing, Batman didn't answer, just looked at him, with his monotone, straight face. " Yeah, yeah...I know. You hate that. "

They walked into the darkness, hearing whispers. Suddenly a single headlight was pointing on them. " Hello Darling, I missed you so much " an odd and chuckling voice echoed trough the room. " And, oh, you brought a friend with you. " his voice sounded disgusted. Superman frowned.

Batman analyzed the room as far as he could see. Machines, pumps, tubes, levers, a rope connected with a chandelier, which was placed exactly above Jokers head. Just kidding. He looked up to an appearing screen. A wide red burning grin was shown.

Then the mouth started talking, " You know Batsy, you and me, we were playing this game for so long. I really enjoy it, every time I get bored, you are always there to entertain me. You are very reliable in this subject. " He showed one of his crazy eyes. " No matter how much I love to play with you, the two of us aren't getting younger. The day will come, my love, when I won't be able to play with you. But don't worry. I made provisions. " he showed his whole face, " Successors. Can you imagine it? ", he said in a playful and dreamy way. " Little Jokers everywhere, all willing to play with you. "

The Bat didn't say anything. " I know what you are thinking: What is he talking about? He looks so handsome and young, and he is afraid of getting old? Well, I am flattered of your concern. " the grin got wider. " It was a coincidence that this idea could find a place in my mind. "

A picture was displayed. " And what kind of children could make better Joker Juniors, than orphans!? Frustrated, disappointed little orphans, with no perspectives. " Superman looked at Batman. They knew this orphanage. Batman didn't show any affection, he just stared and waited. " I have to thank you for that idea, sweetheart. " another picture. Batman in front of the orphanage. " You inspired me. "

" Then, why the acid rain? ", Superman asked confused. The smile from the face disappeared and he sighed. " I don't understand what you see in him, Batsy. " He liked his lips and went on, " It's, of course, the first lesson. I didn't want to start with bombs, so cliche, but it shouldn't be too hard to understand, they are still kids. And what is simpler, that polluting the air to cause general panic!?" he started laughing as if he made the the joke of the century.

The two heroes could see that the camera was moving into another room, showing four little kids. And yes, Shiro was one of them. Superman looked at her face. She tried to hide her fear, but it was too much. Her eyes were glassy, and her fists were shaking. With his x-ray vision he looked through the screen. There was an empty room behind it, and another. There they were. One of the smaller rooms was filled with cameras, displays, four little children, five masked man, and one Joker.

" I'm sure you will recognize, from where I got these children. But, you know, I can't make all of them perfect copies of me. I will have to choose the one that suites best. " the madman turned to the little ones and started caressing their faces and hair. " They are all so cute, but none of them will laugh. You see the problem? " He lifted a gun and pointed with it at a little boy, who tried to hold in a squeak of surprise. " Would you smile for me, son? " he asked way to careful.

' That's it. ' the man of steel tought, cutting trough the Screen with his heat vision. He grabbed his friend and made his way trough the walls. Struggling free, batman fell on his feet into the right room. The cold gun was pressed to the sleeve of the small head. " A-a-a! Cheaters! That isn't fair. "

Superman wanted to grab the gun, with his super-speed. But before he could act, there was this BANG. There were little children deafeningly screaming. There was blood splashing to the ground. It poured out, like milk from a milk bowl. Superman punched the madman's face. He landed in the next wall. The Bat pressed a little button. Kicked the asses of the other clowns, while the kids were still screaming the hell off their lungs. The sunny boy was taking care of the children, while the bat could take care of the acid rain, by hacking into the PC.

Everything was way too fast over. The police came, carried Joker away. Way too fast.

Superman was outside, trying to calm the two kids by hushing and hugging, when he noticed that the third child was missing.

His child.

Shiro was back in the fabric. Watching the Bat tipping on the keyboard. " You shouldn't be here. " he said without taking his eyes off the screen. The girl's eyes were still glassy. Wiping them, she stepped forward, she wanted to be besindes Bruce, but the puddle of blood was in her way. She noticed a few red spots on her dress and felt like puking. " Do you now understand. This isn't a game. "

Superman floated behind the little raccoon. " Don't be mean. Not now. " he lifted her into his arms. She immediately started to cuddle him. " Should be a lesson for her. " Bruce said coldly. " It was for you, wasn't it. " Superman knew that this wasn't the right thing to say. He knew that he wouldn't be so cold, if he didn't care, but HE also cared for the little girl.

" I'll take her. "

_tbc_

Weeellll...yeah xD I ummm... I don't know what I wrote there, I just did it. I didn't know that I would end up here but, hey, I don't mind. Spontaneous ideas are always good xD


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! I'm sorry it took me so long to post a new chapter, but school is sometimes a bitch and I must admit that I was abit disheartened because of my bad English. (As you might have noticed :D) it's not my native language. I have a lot of ideas for this story, so I don't plan on throwing it away. However, I hope you enjoy it anyway.. :) **

It's been a month since Shiro has been adopted by Clark Kent. When Clark brought her to his office the first time Lois and Jimmy were speechless. Seriously, Jimmy couldn't talk for at least 23 minutes. Lois didn't believe him in the beginning. Why would he adopt a child? Wasn't he more of the kind that would just marry his true love and have own children? That' what you'd expect from a farm boy. On top of that: As a reporter you are always busy. It didn't make sense!

Clark just nodded and grinned a bit shyly. He tried to explain that it wasn't his fault, she just asked him, which made things even more confusing, but somehow he got Lois to believe him. Lois couldn't take her hands off of Shiro. Every time the girl smiled, she had those dimples on each side, which made her cheeks look like little apples. Which made her look like Clark. Clark's daughter.

The best part of the month was visiting his mother. She didn't question his decision, knowing that he is aware of the dangers that come with a child. Clark ensured his mother that he, especially Superman, would take care of her. Shiro's been outside exploring the beauty of Smallville.

When his mother asked how Bruce was doing, he frowned.

That's right. Bruce.

It's not like Clark wouldn't tell him about how Shiro was doing. Every time they met in the Watchtower they talked about League business. Batman just never asked him about the girl. But Clark knew he'd never ask. He'd feel defeated by a little girl. Again.

* * *

Shiro was sitting in front of Clark's notebook, reading articles about Batman and Superman, when she found an archive with a lot of stories about the two of them. It didn't take her long to realize that these stories weren't "businesslike". She had to admit that she didn't care, no she _liked_ what she read. She liked the image of Superman and Batman being all in love and happy. "Raccoon, Daddy's home!" She immediately closed the notebook and ran to meet the man with the kind and lovely voice. The tall man knelt down on one knee to catch, and pick her up. It wasn't his idea. Shiro started calling him like that after the third day. She sure liked that.

Clark laughed, "You know, you aren't four."

"But you carry Lois all the time!", Shiro argued.

"Yes, but that is-" he frowned "you used my notebook again, didn't you?"

Shiro grinned cheekily, and Clark couldn't help but sigh. "I really like your articles about yourself, they're funny." she chuckled. Clark stepped into the living room and opened his notebook. A slash story was still present. He glanced through the page and read the names Superman and Batman. He pushed up his glasses, when he read something about tension when they looked at each other, swallowed when they came closer to each other and he blushed, oh he really blushed, when he read how they kissed.

"Daddy?", the little girl blinked confused. Clark cleared his throat, "This isn't something you should read. This...this..." he didn't know what to say. "It's not for your age." he tried to sound fatherly, a bit serious maybe, but it came all uncertain. For the split of a second, Shiro peeked aside and pressed her lips together. Clark, who was too overwhelmed from the story to notice, closed the page. "So..." he looked at her "I hope you are hungry." and smiled. Returning the smile she was carried to the table. She knew that she really needed to tell him the truth. Or at least at bit of it.

Watching him making noodles and talking about how awesome his mother made these, she pulled a face. "Something wrong?", the caring father asked. She took a deep breath "You can hear everything, right?"

Taking it as a compliment he smiled "Nah, not everything. I can't hear your thoughts." Looking into her serious face, he frowned. "What?"

"So you would hear it when a child in ...I don't know where - Guernsey - is crying for your help, right?" Clark looked at her for a while. He wasn't sure where this would lead to, neither why she knew the island Guernsey. "Yes, I would."

"And if ", she continued a bit excited "on Christmas a little boy was whispering his wish, and he wished, that you were there, you would hear it, right?" He nodded. "And if I was going to school and some boy would bully me, but I wouldn't scream, would you hear my heartbeat increasing?"

"Someone's bullying you? It's only your second day!" her tensed and excited face relaxed in disappointment. "No. ...so you don't." Clark lifted the lid. "I do. I can't listen to every voice in the world at once. I may not be human, but even for me six billion voices and heartbeats are too much." he gazed at her. Nodding slowly she agreed. "But you could... hmm.. hear Batman's heartbeat when he is in trouble...?"

He almost dropped the lid on that one. "I think you read too many fictions. Seriously, you shouldn't. It's nothing for your age."

"I'm 12."

"It's still-" he looked at her and frowned. " No, you're not? " She looked to the ground. " I'm sorry, I lied.. "

_to be continued (I'm serious xD)_


	7. Chapter 7

**_AN: Is there anyone who might want to read beta for me? It would help me a lot! D: _**

"Wait, wait I don't-" the boiling water distracted him. After putting the pot on another hotplate he sat down. "I don't understand. You are twelve? You look way too young for twelve."

"So did my brothers and sisters. When I am just a little bit like them, then I am going to look like twenty as soon as I turn 14." He lifted his hand. "Wait, you have brothers and sisters?" She swallowed nervously. "That's what I said."

Clark's confusion turned into compassion. He took her hand and moved nearer. "Hey, calm down...I'm not going to freak out. But I do want to know who you are."

"I'm sorry I lied..." she repeated. With empathy in his eyes he waited. "You don't have to tell me now, take your time. I just want to know if you are in trouble...I want to help you. You belong to me now, and I want to take care of you." he hugged the girl and it felt awkwardly right. Obviously overburdened, the girl shove him away. She looked to the ground for a while as if it had the answers to all the questions of life.

"I'm actually 12." she said suddenly.

Clark blinked a few times before he realized that she tried to start _somewhere._ He chuckled, "Yeah...I believe you."

Standing up and taking two plates for the noodles he asked "So you want to change grade? Like...eighth grade? Or Middle school?" She shrugged. "I have the mathematical skills of a high school student...but the language of a little primary-school pupil."

"A high school student?" he raised an eyebrow."What's the integral of f(x) = 4sin(2x + 3) + 4e2x ?"

She blinked twice, stood up and left the room to come back with a pencil and piece of paper. Clark watched her writing "F(x) = -2cos(2x+3)+2e2x" and raised his eyebrows. Fascinating.

He leaned forward, "The... umm.. derivation of f(x) = (2x2 + 5) × e-2x." and watched her writing again. She was fast.

f'(x) = 4x × e-2x - 2 × (2x2 + 5) × e-2x.

Clark blinked and laughed. "Well done. You sure, you're only 12?" he grinned. "I guess," she replied flatly "I'm officially 8." Clark became really curious but he couldn't ask. She would tell him as soon as she was ready to tell him. Not sooner.

After they ate, Shiro asked Clark about Bruce and his reputation. "Is it true that he is ... you know?"

He looked at her. "You want to see him again?" he tried to change the subject, not very obstructively, but it worked. She nodded.

"We might pay him a visit..I think." He looked around, biting the inside of his cheek. "We might do that...", he repeated.

And so they did. Alfred opened the door for Clark. "Mister Kent. What a pleasant surprise." the British butler greeted with a polite smile. Shiro stared at him with her wide brown eyes. Alfred looked down. "Oh, and this is Shiro I assume.", Clark shove the girl to the front. Her lips parted but she couldn't say anything. Couldn't move. Couldn't look over to Clark to ask him for help until the old man smiled at the little one.

She looked up at Clark "I want to marry him." Both men looked surprised at the little girl and then at each other. The butler started chuckling while Clark just frowned. "I'm sorry, she...uhm..." he blinked. Shiro looked at Alfred with a small, cute grin.

Alfred stepped aside, and without another word about marriage he invited both in. Clark didn't even ask. He knew Bruce was in the cave. He took the girl with him.

"I already told you that I am not good with kids.", he didn't bother to look at Clark. He just kept tipping.

"Bruce, you've got about fou-, thr-, four kids. Don't tell me you aren't good with kids." Well damn. That didn't go so well. He didn't intend to hint at Jason. Well done, Clark. Well done. Bruce didn't stop tipping. "Look, I'm not asking you to take her. I already adopted her. Thanks by the way. I know you helped me out." He earned a little huff from that. " She just wanted to see you."

Bruce kept tipping and Clark waited patiently. Bruce would stop eventually. Meanwhile Shiro looked around in the cave. She was afraid of darkness but she loved animals. "Are there bats up there...?" she whispered. Clark glanced at her and smiled. He took her under her arms and flew up. She squinted her eyes and when she spotted the bats she yelped out of joy. Clark snorted.

When Bruce stopped tipping and turned in his chair to look at the man with the little girl in his arms, Clark floated down. Shrio looked at the man with the crystal blue eyes. Clark put her down and she flattened her white dress. Her favorite. Again, the angel with the warm eyes and the dark knight meet.

Shiro's lips were twitching. She looked up at Clark, waiting for his permission to go to the billionaire. Clark on the other hand waited for the bats permission. Bruce just sat there and stared at the little girl. When he glanced at Clark, he got the hint and nodded at Shiro, who stalked forward to climb up the bats leg. She sat down on his lap and hugged him. Clark's jaw dropped and he thought about slapping himself to make sure this was real. Bruce frowned. It wasn't unexpected, but still surprising.

Alfred entered the cave with two cups hot chocolate and one cup of tee. Clark floated above the ground, his legs crossed. "So you want to keep her." Clark nodded. Shiro got down from Bruce's lap, took her cup and took place in Clark's lap. "Yes. I don't know why but somehow it's really important to me that she's with us."

""Us"?", Bruce raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. You or me.", Clark looked at him.

"Clark. I am not responsible for this girl. I didn't adopt her."

"Well, you kinda helped."

"I didn't adopt her."

"Bruce-", he pinched the bridge of his nose "Bruce, we both know exactly that even if you didn't adopt her, you feel the same way as I do. And just like me, you don't know why."

Bruce glared at Clark, hating to admit that he was right. Hating to admit that he didn't know.

Clark suddenly dropped Shiro to her feet. "Stay here with Mommy Bruce, I'll be back in a minute.", and that was the last thing he said before he was gone.

Bruce stared at the girl not sure if he should be shocked about the fact that Clark just left him alone with her, or that he called him mommy. He stood up and shouted "Goddammit Clark! You can't just leave me here with an eight year old girl!"

Through his com-link he could hear "She's twelve."

_tbc..._


	8. Chapter 8

"So she is..."

"Kent's daughter."

"Huh...", Dick scratched his chin while looking at the little girl at the other end of the table. "And the mother is...who?"

"We don't know that."

Dick widened his eyes. "Are we talking about the same Kent?"  
"She's adopted."  
Dick's face relaxed. "Ah. That makes more sense." he looked at the girl, who was watching Alfred washing the dishes. The little one glanced over to him and he smiled. Immediately she stood up and walked towards him. "Are you a model?" she asked with a serious face.

"Charming.", Dick said smiling. "but no. I am not. But thank you."

"Why are you thanking me?"

"Well..you made me a compliment, so I thank you."

She raised her eyebrows "But I didn't intend to make you a compliment." Dick frowned, "Uh..."

Alfred entered the room with a little chuckle. With wide eyes, Shiro looked at him. "What are you laughing about?", Dick said playing offended. The butler reentered his usual appearance,"Nothing Sir, it was just a bemusing diversion to have at least one girl who does not fall for a Wayne."

Dick huffed,"She's only twelve, it's not like she is gonna fall for anyone..."

The butler looked aside"Indeed Sir."

Shrio stood suddenly in front of Bruce,"Can I marry him?"

Dick dropped his jaw and looked from the little girl to Alfred and back again. Bruce glanced at his butler, who just shrugged unknowingly. Silence filled the room until the wise old man spoke up, "It's "May I marry him"." Way to go Alfred.. Best distraction ever.

Shiro nodded, "I see. So, _may_ I marry him?"

Dick didn't know whether to laugh or to be very concerned. Bruce sighed, not believing that he had to deal with that. "Ask him, not me."

The little raccoon looked at the old man. Suddenly feeling very shy she just sat back at the table.

"What just happened...?", Dick asked, his jaw still opened.

"I believe I was just porpos-"

"I _know_ what she said. I mean... ... what?", the boy still tried to figure it out. Bruce just drank his coffee, when he heard how the front door shut.

Tim walked into the room with Ace in front of him. The dog strolled to Bruce, earning a little pat and stalked down to the cave. Shiro followed him. "Who's that?", Tim pointed at the dog-following girl.

Down in the Cave, Ace sat down next to the computer. Shiro slowly walked towards him, her steps getting slower. Ace didn't move, just looked at her. He didn't blink, so did Shiro. They gazed at each other, staring into each others eyes. Then the little raccoon knelt down and raised one hand. He still didn't move, but his wings of his nose widened for a long moment. She laid the hand on Ace's head and when she senses that the dog leaned in just a little bit, a wide smile spread on her face.

"So Clark just adopted her? Just like that?", Tim asked obviously confused. Bruce didn't comment on that. He stood up and made his way to his father's clock.

"Jup, and she wants to marry Alfred.", answered Dick before nipping at his coffee. Tim looked over to the butler, who just kept drying his dishes. "For real.", Dick confirmed, before Tim could even ask. "And why did Supes adopt her?", he asked again following Bruce. "Does she have superpowers? Is she a magician?"

Dick frowned "Hey now, you don't have to have superpowers to be adopted. We were adopted and we don't have superpowers."

"Yeah, but we weren't adopted by Superman.", the smaller boy countered, immediately regretting it as he looked at Bruce back. He didn't show any reaction, but Tim still felt sorry. "I mean...not that I don't like-" a ruffle through his hair cut his sentence. He looked up at Dick. "Leave it alone.", the older one said with a small smile.

The two of them ran into Bruce, who suddenly stopped in the entrance of his cave. They looked over Bruce's shoulders and couldn't believe what they saw.

Ace was on his back, panting and waggling his tail, as if to blow away the dust on the ground. Shiro was on her knees, giggling and fondling his belly and sides.

Bruce raised one stern eyebrow. When Ace noticed his lording standing there, he instantly stood straight as if nothing ever happened. Dick looked at Tim, "I didn't know he liked that." Tim nodded with a big grin,"Me neither."

Bruce walked over to his dog and patted his head, acknowledging that it was alright. It wasn't like Bruce didn't want the dog to feel loved. He just didn't have too much time to pat him, or maybe he simply didn't take the time. He didn't know that the dog was so attached to him, that it tried to copy his behavior.

Shiro swallowed, not sure if she was going to earn a pat, too. The blue eyed man sat down on his computer, leaned on one hand and looked down at the little angel in front of him. He pinched his eyes together, trying to figure out what it was. What was it about this girl and her appearance that seemed just so natural? So fitting. Like everyone just waited for her to finally appear. To be part of their life. How could Kent just adopt her. He knew there was no way this could work out. Rationally regarded is this situation stupid. Completely unrealistic.

Something was wrong. It had to be.

_tbc..._


	9. Chapter 9

_When they kissed, they tried to touch each other as much as they could. Trying to melt into each other, becoming one, Superman ripped Batman's Armor down. Batman reached up and threatened his leader covered fingers through the hair at Superman's nape. It was pure electricity for his body. _

_When Superman's strong hand traced down Batman's chest, brushing his nipple he shivered._

"Dad is right. Maybe I shouldn't read this stuff...", Shiro murmured. When she heard Bruce walking down to the cave she minimized the page and turned around.  
"What are you doing here?", he said before he was could even see her.

"I was bored. So Tim showed me how to use the internet on your computer.", she said bluntly. Leaning forward she started whispering "I think he was afraid I could see his porn when I use his laptop..."

Bruce sighed way too tired to get angry. He took the girl and placed her next to the columns with the suits. "You are just like Kent..."

"That's what he said."

Bruce looked at her questioning.  
"I mean...he says..that I am just like you."

Bruce raised one eyebrow showing half annoyance. He sat down and maximized the page and frowned.

Alfred came down with Clark behind him. Bruce quickly minimized the window. Shiro ran towards Clark, claiming his leg as teddy bear. Bruce looked at Clark. Natural. Normal. His usual glare. But Clark heard the little skip in his heartbeat, when he came down.

"I believe the two of you have many things to discuss.", the British said placing one hand at the child's back to take her up.  
"I want to stay with them...", she said pouting a bit.

Alfred looked down at the brown eyed girl " So, you don't want to help me and Master Timothy making waffles?", he asked mocking.

Shiro widened her eyes and walked up real fast.

When the two of them were gone Clark looked at the entrance "Since when does Alfred allow anyone in his kitchen?"

"The girl has to go.", the billionaire said straight forward.  
"No small talk...of course. What did I expect?", he raised his hands dramatically and smiled ironically.

"Clark. This is serious."  
"Because you actually like her?"  
"Clark, you don't like someone just like that."

"Uh, yes, Bruce, you do. Normal people do that. They see someone, they talk with him and-"  
"Clark."  
Clark shot him a look "No. You are not coming up with some _reasons _why this is impossible."

Bruce just looked at him.

"I'm sick and tired of people asking me why I suddenly adopted a child! I did it because it felt right. Because I wanted to. Because I actually like her and want to care for her."  
"Though, when you decided to adopt her, you didn't even know her real age."

The angry looked mixed with confusion. "She told me some things. And as far as I can tell. you don't know anything about her. Neither do I. And yes, Clark, I do feel...affection towards her. And that is what does not make sense. Because I felt it when I first saw her. And I assume so did you."  
Clark looked to the ground frowning.  
"Can't you see that it is irrational, even emotionally illogical that you feel that strong affection towards a girl by just looking at her?"

Clark felt defeated and sighed. "Then...what do you suggest?", he walked to the smaller man. Bruce looked at him through his eyelashes.

"Her eyes."

Clark gave him a short nod still feeling uneasy. "Makes sense."

"I don't suppose that she does it on purpose. Then again...we don't know her. Maybe she knows exactly what she does. We should take her to J'onn."  
The alien nodded again. He didn't want to believe that his little raccoon was just a mind manipulating little miss. Maybe she was part of a big evil plan, trying to get close enough to Superman, or more likely Batman, just to destroy him. Maybe she was used. Or maybe, just maybe..she was just a little girl who wanted to be with them.

Bruce stood up and laid a hand on Clark's shoulder. "Don't worry. It's not like you get mind controlled everyday."

Clark glared at him. Irony doesn't help. He looked down to his hand on his shoulder. A really unfitting thought shot through his mind. He tensed up and looked at Bruce, who frowned.

Bruce also looked down at his own hand on Clark's shoulder. When the story, he read maybe 7 minutes ago reappeared in his mind, he took his hand back and walked to his computer.  
"As I said. Don't worry. She even got Ace to like her."


	10. Chapter 10

"But I want to stay here...", she whined.

Clark looked at Bruce, lost. Bruce glared at the man. "Look. I am going on patrol in one hour. Don't you have school in the morning?", he looked down at Shiro.  
"On Sunday?" she said raising one eyebrow.

Bruce looked at Clark, who cleared his throat "Shiro, we can't just stay here. This isn't our home."

"Technically it is. You said that he was my Mommy."she reasoned pointing at Bruce. And that was when Clark made it. He seriously got Bruce to glare at him even colder than before.

Tim chuckled in the background "Come on Bruce! She's cute and she sure wouldn't destroy the manor, would she?"

Bruce shot Tim a look "That's the problem. We don't know that."

"Then I'm going to stay with her.", Clark threw in. Bruce annoyance was now on a level one would describe as balloon fish level.

One hour ago they had a conversation about the fact that this girl couldn't be trusted and is possibly dangerous. And know he wants a slumber party!?

"No."

"But-"; Tim started.

"No."  
"Sir, if I may interject that it would be quiet a refreshment to have a little lady here." great. Now even his butler turned against him.  
"We do have a young lady who visits us."  
Tim sneered "As if Barbara was a young lady..."

Bruce sighed defeated. He turned to Clark "You. Stay here. If I come back and you got mind controlled and destroyed my Manor, I am going to get my ring." Clark nodded like a fine soldier.

When Bruce and Tim stalked down to the cave, Clark relaxed and looked at his little raccoon.  
"You enjoy getting me in those kind of situations...don't you?"  
Shiro grinned cheekily "It does have his ...uhm...appeal."

Alfred appeard behind the little girl "Then let's get you ready for bed."

The girl groaned "Already?"

Clark snickered "That's what you get for staying here."

The two of them followed the butler up the stairs. Alfred shortly made sure that she knew where Clark, Tim and Bruce were sleeping before he showed her the bathroom.

It was around 2 am. when Batman and Robin came back home. Tired as they were the two of them went up to their rooms, not saying anything. Only Tim murmured a little 'Good night'.

It was 3 am. when Shiro woke up and opened the door to Tim's bedroom. She had the bad feeling that she was going to regret this, but she didn't want to sleep in her room either. It was way too big for a single girl in her size. She climbed up on Tim's bed and shook him awake.

"Wh-what..!?" babbled Tim when he heard his name. He looked up at Shiro with half open eyes, obviously still half asleep. "What...?", he repeated.

"I had a bad dream...", Shiro whispered. Tim nodded, assuming she wanted to sleep in his bed.

"I...would feel better if Batman was here..." Tim frowned at that. "Then why are you here...?", he asked yawning.

"I don't have the courage...to ask him.", she admitted.

Tim rubbed his face disbelieving. Yeah, sure wouldn't destroy the Manor...just my sleep, he thought and stood. On wobbly legs he went into Bruce's room. Meanwhile Shiro made herself comfortable in his bed.

"Bruce..." was already on allert.

"What is it?", but still sleepy as hell.

"Shiro had a nightmare" he yawned" and she wants you to sleep in her bed...but..she is in my bed...", he finished and let himself fall onto Bruce's bed.

"Tim..."

Nothing.

"Tim."

A soft snort.

Bruce cursed sleep drunk and lurched into Tim's room. Shiro wiggled her feet happily while Bruce embedded himself. It only took a minute for him to fall back asleep. Shiro blinked. That was unexpected. She wanted to snuggle up against him, but before she could he turned, taking the whole blanket with him.

Shiro pouted and got up. If Batman wasn't available, maybe Superman was. She sneaked into his room, which was totally impossible. This was Superman. He was already sitting, rubbing his eyes. Clark's room was smaller than her's. Pleasantly smaller. The little raccoon crawled into his bed and enjoyed the warmth of the big arms that hugged her. It took her 8 minuted to realize why she stopped sleeping with her new Daddy at home. He snorted. Not just some snorted. Super-snort.

Shiro snapped his nose and Clark awoke with a short big snort.

"Uhm...Tim had a nightmare. He wants you to sleep in his bed.."  
Clark looked confused, not sure whether he was still dreaming or seriously standing up to sleep in the bed of Robin. Shiro smiled, satisfied to finally have a comfortable room.

On the next morning Alfred went into Bruce's room to wake him. To his surprise there was no Bruce. He opened the curtains and made Tim squeeze his eyes. "Master Timothy?"  
Tim pulled his blankets over his head. "Mornin..."  
"Where is Master Bruce?"

Bruce was opening his eyelids just enough to identify the face in front of him as Clark Kent's. He shot them again sighting lightly on the big arm his head was laying on. "Morning Clark...", he mumbled.

Clark's chest rose to a maximum when he sucked up the air to let a deep and long sigh out. "Morning Bruce..."

Clark snuggled Bruce for a moment, before he stretched himself with a low groan. It took another minute for the two of them to realize that they were in the same bed. Sharing one bed. Snuggling.

Both ripped their eyes open and starred at each other.

"Ah, there you are, Sir.", the British accent chimed from the opened door. "I can assume that little lady Shiro is sleeping in your bed then." so he left.

Clark jumped up "Bruce, I am _so _sorry. I didn't know that you were in here. I thought it was Tim!"

Bruce sat up and raised one brow "So you wanted to sleep with my son?"

Clark's face reddened "NO of course not! Shiro said that he had a bad dream."

"He is 14, Clark."

"He can still get nightmares."

"Yeah, but he can deal with them."

"Why are _you_ here?", Clark asked trying to change the roles.

Bruce glared at Clark, too tired to really mean it. He stood up "Tim told me that Shiro had a bad dream."  
"Then why aren't you in her room?"  
"Obviously, she went to Tim first.", he said like Clark was the biggest dork in Gotham.

Clark combed a hand though his hair. "Bruce, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let her-...I should have been unyielding."

Bruce yawned, "Clark, it's not like we've never shared a bed. We did it on missions. Even in a cruise."

"Yeah...but there we didn't-"

"Didn't what." Bruce looked at him, no matter how sleepy he was, pinning him with his gaze, daring him to say it. Denying that they were cuddling. Batman wasn't cuddling.

"Good morning!", said a little cheerful voice. Bruce and Clark turned to look at Shiro who walked towards them. Bruce couldn't help but keep glaring. Clark lifted her in his arms. Both looked at the angry man with wide smiles and dimples, drowning his frown. Bruce kept frowning but he couldn't win against two suns.

"Let's get her to J'onn.", he said finally, leaving the room.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I'm sorry that it took so long (once again). Enjoy.**

"She has got very strong emotions about her past. I couldn't look into her mind without being confronted with memories."

"We don't want to know.", Superman said flatly. J'onn has been in this room with Shiro for like three hours. Under his mask, Batman narrowed his eyes.  
J'onn continued "There is, however, a small and repressed part in her mind, that emits affection and love and most of all loneliness. It overwhelmed me. It was hard to fight against staying. But it is, as I said, repressed. I couldn't make out what exactly it is in her mind. I assume it is sealed. Maybe with magic."

"Could you find clues for this in her memories.", Batman asked slowly.

J'onn shook his head "Parts of her memories are destroyed, so for her, forgotten. It will take a while to rebuild them."  
Superman pressed his lips together "So for now, she is no danger.", it was more a wish than a assumption.

J'onn looked at him "I can understand your worry. I, too, have come to like her." he looked over to Batman. "You too, as I can tell."

Batman looked through the window inside the room where the little girl was sitting. "Yeah,", he agreed short. "That's what worries me."

Clark opened the door and walked out, holding Shiro's hand. At that moment Wally ran into the room. "Woah, so it's true!" He bent over. "A little girl in our Watchtower.", he laughed. Batman placed his gloved hand on Wally's shoulder, who tensed immediately. "Oh god. Batman is touching me. I'm sorry. I am really sorry. I will never talk to that girl again!", he said half joking. But only half.

He took his hand back and nodded. "Good."  
"Wait. What?", the red hero looked confused. "What's good?"  
"Don't talk to her."  
Flash looked at Superman. "Does he really mean that? I heard that Batman could be possessive but I didn't know-"  
"She's dangerous.", the Bat interfered.  
Superman frowned deeply disagreeing. "She is not."

Batman looked at Superman. "Superman. If the League is going to feel a deep affection for her, just like you, then she is going to be a distraction. A. Danger."  
Wally looked between the two men who were glaring at each other. "Oooookey. I'm just going to uhm... go to the cafeteria." he said, leaving in super speed.

"You have a cafeteria here?", Shiro blinked at Clark, who raised one eyebrow "You are hungry, right?"

She grinned and nodded.

"Not here.", the deep voice of Batman threw in.

"I know.", Clark replied short trying not to be angry and love sick at the same time. Both walked to the teleporters. They kept their distance and both felt uncomfortable with that. Clark wanted to hug him, cuddle him like he did in the morning. Bruce wanted that...their shoulders brushed at least. Stubborn, both of them looked straight forward as they walked.

"This has to has something to do with the girl. Maybe her feelings and the affection is influencing my sense for other relationships. Plus this stupid Slash Story I read the other day. Not surprising that I feel- ...attached to him. At least I can deal with it.", Batman thought on his way.

Standing on the teleporter, they looked at each other. Superman nodded at him, before disappearing.

Back in his apartment, Clark had to rush to work. "Stay at home. Do not-"  
"Open the door and don't go outside. I know...I know...", Shiro smiled wryly. He left unsure.

At work Clark managed to get his girl out of his mind. Jimmy was jabbering about the other day when Superman saved that one blonde woman - Jenny or Margret or something like that - from falling of the building and about his theory that she did it on purpose. Clark agreed, pointing out that it has become a real danger that people throw themselves off a building just to meet Superman, when he heard Shiro in his apartment talking. Was he imagining things? Should he rush over?

No. It was enough that she had to stay at home all day, like a prisoner. She didn't have to feel watched, too.

When Clark returned in the evening, he couldn't believe his eyes. The lock to his apartment was broken, the door was a gap wide open. He rushed inside and saw a man sitting in his kitchen. Light brown ruffled hair, an approaching beard, gray-green eyes, snub nose. Couldn't be older than 35. He was sitting, with his adopted daughter, by a fully set table. When Shiro noticed him, she stood up and ran over "Welcome home!", she hugged his leg. Clark stared at the man, who smiled at him shyly.  
Shiro followed his gaze and explained "This is Talon. We made dinner together!", she smiled brightly. Talon stood up and held his hand towards Clark. "It's an honor to meet you."

Clark glared at him unbelieving. Talon swallowed and slowly withdrew his hand. "I uhm, I'm sorry for my sudden appearance. I-"  
"What did you do to my girl?", Clark could feel the heat in him rising. The other man looked at him, obviously scared, hoping to imagine that the eyes of the tall father in front of him weren't really glowing red.

"He played with me.", Shiro grinned.

"Teaparty!", the man almost yelled, before Clark could understand it wrong.

His eyes kept spearing the scared man, when he knelt down and asked "Did you open him the door?"

Shiro shook her head "No, I didn't have to

." Clark's eyes became even colder.

"P-please, let me explain! I...", the man took a deep breath "I intended to - ...to..rob you, yes. But I couldn't.", Talon stuttered.

Clark was too annoyed from his babbling. He looked at Shiro. "You will tell me exactly what happened. after I left...understood?", he demanded with a softer voice.

The raccoon nodded "I was pretty bored when you left so first I read a bit in the internet. There was a really beautiful story about you and mommy and you two were in a fight, and mommy had to jump out of his uhm...thingy...and you rescued him-"  
"Shiro.", Clark interrupted her before she would reveal his secret identity to a stranger, and right now he really did not want to think about romantic scenes with Batman. "Tell me what happened, after he arrived."

"Ah, well..."

_She was sitting in front of the small TV. "I burned my hand! ...at night.", said Spongebob in a cool voice. Shiro grinned amused. Then, a loud clack and steps. A chill went down her spine. Talon stood in the door, his hands threatening clenched into fists. When he noticed Shiro, he was shocked, not having expected anyone. Looking into her fear filled eyes, he seemed paralyzed. Fear turned into confusion, when the man didn't move. _

_"Hello?", she tryed, still afraid of the burglar. When she blinked, the man stopped starring and smiled a bit shy. "Hello", he answered. _

_Shiro smiled, believing he wasn't a threat at all. "My name is Shiro."  
He bent over and took her small hand "It' s nice to meet you, Shiro. I am Talon..", his voice sounded much younger than he looked like. They shook hands, as if it was the most natural thing. _

_"Why are you here?", the little one asked curious._

_He looked to the side "I...was searching for something. And you?", changing the subject he asked "Are you all alone?"_

_A dramatic sighed left the girl and she smiled a bit "Yes, my father is at work. But I have a Teddy, who keeps my company.", she went to the sofa and lifted the light brown Teddy, Lois gave her the other day. Talon sat down, somehow finding the things she told awfully interesting. "He looks a bit like you!", she continued chuckling. "I finally have a name for him." _

_Talon felt like he was filling up with pure warmth and light. "But right now he is my only friend. Daddy and I didn't have the time to look for another." He looked sympathizing "Is he that busy?" _

_Shiro looked at him, seriously thinking about his question. "I guess we didn't have the time, ecause he doesn't have me that long."  
"Have you?" _

_"Yes. He adopted me a few weeks ago."  
Both of his eyebrows rose "I see...and his wife? I mean, your Mother? Where is she?"  
She pursed her lips " He's not married, but I do have a Mommy."  
"So he's got a girlfriend.", he nodded understanding.  
"I guess you could call him that...", she muttered approving, before heading for the kitchen. Do you want some tea?"  
Talon, Talon-Teddy, and Shiro drank together. She told him about Clark. How kind and loving he was, how he always tried to make the earth a bit better and help everyone. How, despite being so busy, he was a great father and gave the best hugs. _

_Talon told her, what he later considered being ridiculous. He told her about his home. That he lived in the basement of an old building, that his mother died a few months ago, and that his girlfriend left him. Everything seemed so senseless and lost. So lost that he talked with a little girl about his problems. _

_But she listened. She held his hand and listened. And the tea was wonderful. _

_They kept talking, watched a bit "Drake&amp;Josh" together and around 5 o'clock, Shiro had an idea. She took the money in Clark's nightstand and gave it to Talon. "Could you buy some stuff down in the market? I'd like to make dinner for Daddy. I bet he will be happy.", she smiled._

_Talon looked down on his hand and then back at the girl "Sure."_

_That was it. He could just take the money and go. He'd never see that girl again anyway. From this money he could life for a week, maybe longer. _

_But he came back, with two bags full of groceries. Instead of taking the money and walking back to his apartment, or maybe to his next crime, he came back. Just to make dinner with a little girl he just met. _

_He was a surprisingly good cook. "My mother used to show me some tricks.", he waved off, every time Shiro tried to compliment him._

_"I hope Daddy comes home real soon.", she said, looking at the set table. _

_Talon looked at her with warm and kind eyes "You really love him..." _

_"He is Superman.", she grinned. _

_First he looked surprised but then laughed and nodded "It's good when you can think of your father like that!" _

Clark rubbed the bridge of his nose under his glasses. Unbelievable. This girl made a new friend. A middle-aged burglar. He sighed, half relieved, half overwhelmed. He glanced at the other man "So what you are trying to tell me is... that instead of stealing my money, you stayed here...all day with her and kept her company?"

Talon looked at him, not realizing how stupid that sounded. "Y-yeah...", he replied. Clark licked his lips, searching for words, when Shiro tugged his sleeve "Dinner is getting cold... let's eat!", she took his and Talons hand, and led both men to the table. Clark was still speechless. How was he going to explain her that she did something wrong. What did she do wrong? She trusted a man, who broke into his apartment. But how to explain her that she can't trust everyone? He didn't want her to end up like Bruce, not trusting anyone.  
They sat down and ate. Shiro kept telling Talon to become a cook. The food was actually really good. Talon blushed a little bit, because of the mass of praises. "She's right."  
Everything was quiet for a moment. Clark looked at Talon "You cook really good.", he tried a small smile, that made Talons eyes go wide.

They saw him off together and when they were finally alone, and Clark managed to fix the lock with his heat vision, both sat down on the sofa.  
"You do realize that I am not happy with your behavior?"

She looked at her feet, "I'm sorry. I never learned how to use a fork right..."  
Clark could have slapped himself "That's not really what I'm talking about." he sighed. "Shiro, when a stranger comes into our apartment, you don't invite him to tea. You call for help. For my help in the best case."

"Why? I can make tea by myself..", she asked confused.

"That's not-", he started, getting desperate. "Look. You can't trust everyone just like that. If he weren't so nice, you could be hurt by now...or worse. Do you understand?"

She frowned "I think I do...but...how do I know whom to trust?"

Clark raffled through his own hair "Trust isn't something you give away just like that... if someone wants you to trust him, he has to gain your trust." Shiro tried to understand. "If someone wants you to trust him, he has to prove it, that he is trustworthy."

Shiro nodded "So I don't trust people, until they prove themselves worthy...?"

Clark bit the inside of his cheek. It's not wrong what she said, it just sounds like from a Greek movie. "Worthy of your trust, yes. They have to show you, that you _can_ trust them."

"How do they do that?"  
Damn this girl. "You see, for example in school. When someone is asking for your pencil, or your book, and you borrow it. When he gives it back, and it's still clean and well normal looking, you know that you don't have to worry about borrowing it again. But if you get your book back and the pages are torn or of your pencil is merely an inch left, then you know you shouldn't borrow your things to this person. Understand?"  
Shiro nodded. "So I did nothing wrong. IF I have to test who I can trust, then I did it right. I gave Talon the money, and he came back. Means: I can trust him, right?"

Clark sighed. Why was that so complicated? "No, not right. Talon was an adult man, who broke into our house. Breaking into houses is a crime, as you know. The next time a stranger comes in here, or comes too close to you, you will call for me. OK?"  
She nodded again. "And when you go to school and an adult or a teenager wants you to come with him, you won't"  
"I know that. I'm not 5."  
"You still drank tea with a burglar. For me, you are a little girl, who doesn't know what danger is. And that's exactly why I will repeat myself until you will act the right way."  
Shiro pouted. The man sighed and hugged her "Do you know how worried I was when Joker had you?" he tightened his grip. "I don't want anyone or anything to hurt you."

"Me too", she sat up and placed a tiny hand on each cheek. "I don't want anything to hurt you."

Clark smiled, "I'm the man of steel... nothing can hurt me.", and kissed her forehead.

**_tbc..._**


	12. Chapter 12

"I want to be a hero, too!", the little raccoon said propping her fists on her hips. Clark stopped his coffee cup before it could touch his lips. He blinked at Shiro. He waited one heartbeat then another before clearing his throat. "You know. In my opinion, you can be a hero by living environmentally friendly and helping your neighbors and friends."

Shiro stared at him waiting for something else to come. Clark sighed.  
"And if you asked Batman...I guess he'd tell you to become your greatest fear."

She seemed to consider and then widened her eyes. "But..but I'm afraid of darkness...and highs...and..I can be a little bit claustrophobic."

Clark finally took a sip of his coffee. "Congratulations. You are going to be the next Batman."

The lips of the little girl spread into a wide smile. She chuckled.

A wave of warmth flooded his chest. That always happened when she smiled, or chuckled. She never laughs, Clark muses. They've been living together fro almost two months and he never heard her laugh. He frowned. Maybe he didn't hit her humor yet. He wondered if Bruce felt the same when she smiled. Or if it was normal. Of course it was normal to feel content when your daughter smiles. But somehow even he thought that it was too much. Maybe it was part of her weird affection-mind-influence-something.

What would happened when she laughed...?

"You two are like the Man In Black!"

Bruce sighed annoyed, again wondering why Clark thought it was a good idea to take her along. They were in the Batcave, where Bruce was showing him the new outskirts of villainy.

"What?", Clark frowned.

"Yeah! You are Agent J and Mommy is Agent K.", she grinned like she knew the answers to the world's greatest secrets. She was so easy to read. She didn't even try to hide when she felt agony was sad or just happy. Bruce forcibly ignored the fact that he was called _"Mommy"_ and glared at Clark, knowing that if she'd find an analogy from them to the Men In Black he would throw him out. Clark regretted watching the movie with her.

"Mommy is the grumpy, old ", Bruce scowled a little bit "but supercool and sexy Agent K." and the scowl disappeared.

Clark asked the unspoken question. "You think Agent K is sexy?"

Bruce raised a brow "_That_ confuses you?"

"Right. Alfred.", he nodded following.

"And Daddy is Agent J. Youngster, who storms into danger but is way too cute to get trouble."

Bruce's left mouth corner twitched and he snorted short like he just sneezed. But Clark knew he didn't.

"I'm not some youngster who storms into danger. I'm Superman. Means: I save people even if it means to storm into danger."  
"Which you do. A lot.", Bruce confirmed Shiro's point.

Clark gave him a look. "But not unplanned!"  
Bruce snorted again and Clark glared at him "I have so much power, that I just have to storm. Sometimes there is no time to think of what and how. Sometimes you just have to _do_. **I** have to do."

"That's not the problem. The problem is that _sometimes _you have to think before you act."  
"I do that a lot of times."  
Bruce snorted once again.  
"Oh, shut up old, grumpy man."

"Old, grumpy, supercool and sexy old man.", Bruce refered.

"You guys searching for words to describe Bruce?"; came Dicks voice from the Cave entrance.

"See? He gets it.", Shiro grinned satisfied.

That was it. Clark started laughing.

"Could we come back to the actual subject?", Bruce sighed.

Dick took Shiro's hand. "Come on. Damian got back yesterday. I'm pretty sure...that you won't like him, actually, but you can meet him anyway.", he smiled.  
Shiro frowned and looked over to Bruce, who was facing his computer. "Be careful that he doesn't harm her.", he murmured. The girl looked horrified.

Clark drove a hand trough his hair. "Do you have to scare her like that?"  
"By letting her now what will approach her.", he didn't look at Clark "she'll thank me."

They went to the living room, where Alfred just gave Damian a little strawberry tart. Shiro widened her eyes at the tart, seemingly uninterested in the boy. She looked down when Alfred approached and asked if she wanted a tart. She nodded, not looking at the man. Dick approached the couch.

"Is father still with the Alien?", Damian asked while chewing a little strawberry.

Dick sighed, "If you mean Clark by "Alien" then yes. Seriously. You shouldn't call him that."

Damian, obviously used to this conversation, poked his tart, "Because the truth hurts?"  
"Because you are being a jerk. You know he's more human than you sometimes. While you're just being racist."  
Bruce came into the living room, followed by Clark, who smiled a little, already knowing where this conversation will lead to. Damian will now tell him that he is just careful.

"I don't call him Alien because I have prejudice. I simply don't trust him. Or anyone else.", he eyed Shiro shortly.

And now, Clark sighed, Dick will give up, because there is no use in arguing with the little brat. Dick opened his mouth.

"Oh, shut up."

That was new. Damian looked down at Shiro. Clark frowned not sure if that really was his little girl that just spoke. Her voice sounded way too...adult-ish.

"There is a difference between being careful and being a dick.", she glared at Damian.

Dick, obviously as surprised as Clark spoke up. "Shiro, it's just Damian, he's always-"  
But Shiro ignored him. "Don't act like he could choose whether he is Kryptonian or not. And don't", her voice was low, almost threatening"...don't act like it's something he should be ashamed of. "

The kids glared at each other, none willing to give in first.

Clark looked at Bruce, who seemed to be observing. It looked like he knew what would happen nest, only needed affirmation.

Dick tried again "Damian, you-"  
"It's ok. Kent,", he broke the gaze to look at Clark "I apologize.", and hopped off the sofa to leave. Dick was startled and looked at Shiro who was glaring after Damian. Damn, what just happened?

Clark could see it in Bruce's eyes. Something between anger and knowing. His lips thinned. "Did you do something with his mind?, he asked eventually.

Shiro looked at him, hurt, shocked and it kicked and squeezed Bruce internal organs to see that look. Clark wanted to punch him with his elbow but decided to just look at him with a: What the fuck man? - look.


End file.
